Finding love in Tokyo
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: When Sean's new step sister finds herself in trouble she get shipped off to live with him in Tokyo. But will her love of fast cars and a familiar Tokyo boy get her back into the same trouble she left back in America? read and find out. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and Furious.**

**AN: this first chapter is just introducing my new character. The others wont be in the picture much but Icey will be. Just bear with me!!!! I promise it will get better! Please review!!!**

"I don't like her driving those cars." Joanne Boswell said to my father. I rolled my eyes and picked up the keys to my viper. My dad put his hand up to let me know we were discussing this situation. He looked over at Joanne letting her know she could finish. "Do you know how much trouble you can get into with those fast cars? Well let me tell you some thing. I have a son your age but he has to life in Tokyo because of cars like those."

"Well I know not to speed." I said sarcastically. It was a lie. I did speed. I don't just drive fast, I also race. I was the best in little Adams County.

"These cars are not like the ones your dad race at the tracks. Those are actual race cars hun." Joanne said as though she didn't hear my last remark. "I think you should take those cars away from her. I mean she doesn't need that many."

"Screw you Joanne. Your not my god damn mother." I said no one messed with my cars. "I got those cars fair and square. If you have a problem with it then leave. I don't care if you are my dads fuck buddy."

"Estee! You have no right to talk to her that way." My father said angrily. I knew he'd stick up for her. I mean he was going to get married to Joanne in three weeks. I shook my head and jingled the car keys in my face.

"Are you all over my ass about this because Tony slid into your car last week because if that is the case I can fix the scratches and the side mirror." I said and Joanne looked at me like she was hurt by my remark but I could tell from her eyes I had nailed it. I looked over at my key rack and found the keys to my 2003 Chevrolet SS. I threw them to Joanne and smiled. "Here take the SS. I never liked that car anyway."

"Estee!" My dad scolded. He stopped at the sound of an engine revving in our drive way. I smiled knowing exactly who it was. My dad quickly got up and looked out side. He saw the fire red with black and gray flames 2008 Spyker C12 Zagato.

"Jesse is here. I guess this conversation will have to wait for another day." I said grabbing the rest of my car keys knowing they'd be gone if I left them there. I left the house and saw Jesse leaning up against his car.

"Took you long enough. Damn Ice Tea what the hell happened to your hair?" He asked seeing my newly dyed hair for the first time. The color on the box said intense auburn.

"I dyed if fucker. Now lets roll." I said heading for my viper.

"Awe shit Ice not the viper. Take the Audi." Jesse said looking over at my 2007 Audi Abt R8. it was black with hot pink racing strips and hot pink under lights. I shook my head and got into my 2008 Viper SRT10. it was red with a black widow spider on the front and a black web decal on the sides.

"I like the Black Widow." I said as I climbed into the drivers seat and turned on the engine. I smiled at the smooth start and revved the engine to show I was ready to roll. I speed out of the drive way fishtailing a little and drove to the next destination. Jesse was soon on my bumper and I could see him shake his head. I was going only 70 mph. When we made it to the lot every one was there except for Brently. I looked at every ones cars. Most of them had once been mine at a time. Tony had a 2006 GT Tungsten it was a steal gray with black racing stripes. My boyfriend Chad had a 2003 Viper Competition Coupe that he raced on weekends. It was red with a number 9 decal on both sides. Chance had a plain yellow Ascari A10.

"Where the hell is Brently?" I asked annoyed with him already. Brently was the newest member of our group with a yellow 2007 Lotus Exige GT3.

"He'll be here Ice just hang on." Chad said walking up to me and wrapping his arms around me then brought me closer. "The viper?"

"Oh come on not you too." I said rolling my eyes.

"The Audi is so much faster. It's the fastest car you got." Chad reminded me.

"Speed isn't everything. The Audi has a V8 the black widow had a V10. more horsepower." I said with a smile.

"Damn your good." Chad said kissing me. We were soon interrupted by Brently's car coming three inches from us as he slid to a halt. He rolled down the window looking up at me and Chad.

"Ok you love birds lets get the hell out of here. Lead the way Ice Tea." Brently said revving his engine.

"Hold your horses Brently. You know I may have a few things to say." I said glaring at him. He gave me a knowing smile as I thought hard on the speck I had thought of while driving here. It completely vanished from my mind.

"You may be a red head now but you are still a blond." Brenty said with a laugh and I pretended to kick his car. The look of horror on his face was enough payback for me. I gave Chad one last kiss then headed for the black widow.

"The Black widow?" Brently asked and my shoulders dropped.

"Yes the black widow. And no not the Audi…oh shut up I love my viper." I said smiling over at him. I climbed into car and sped off the others hot on my tail. We drove at least an hour before we found the hidden racing spot. There was every kind of racing here. Drag, Drift, sports car, off road recreational, 4-wheeler, and bike. I could see sports car racers glare me down as I drove past. The Adams county group were not the favorites at this place. Mostly because we kick ass and win. I parked my car in its normal spot and the others parked as well.

"Welcome back bitch." I heard some one yell at me when I stepped out of my car.

"Who you calling a bitch Addy?" I laughed and gave my best friend a hug. Addison drove a Yamaha bike. So we never see each other unless before a race.

Hey Addy." Chad said putting his arm around me. Addy rolled her eyes.

"You brought the thing with you again." Addy said twisting Chad's nipples. I laughed. I couldn't help it. Chad and Addy were cousins but they always pretended to hate each other.

"Hell yeah she brought me. I got the other viper." Chad said pulling me close.

"Oh that's right. She's only dating you because of your car." Addy teased.

"Never." Chad said then looked down at me with a fake pout. "Right."

"Don't flatter yourself." I teased. "I'm all about the cars."

The rest of the group laughed as we headed towards the food stands. I was surprised at how well we kept the place hidden. All the kids that raced here where the kids of rich parents or friends of rich kids. We all put our allowances together for at least two years to make the place. My parents put the most money in so I was royalty here. People either hated me or loved me.

"Estee I need to talk to you." Spike called over to me. Spike was a Taylor county member but we got along for the most part.

"What is it man. I swear if you broke a nail fixing some ones break pads I cant help ya." I said with a smile.

"Ha ha you got jokes." Spike said sarcastically.

"I have many. I'm like a little jokester. They just pop out randomly." I said fallowing him to a 2007 Honda Civic Type R with its hood up. "What's wrong with this beauty?"

"Other than the fact that its my little sisters car." Spike said shaking his head. "It wont start and the battery isn't dead."

"Did you try the connecters? They could have gone bad." I said moving the connecters back and forth. the lights inside the car flashed on. I looked at Spike proudly and he started the car perfectly."

"Get a new connecters and fast or it will get worse." I said shutting the hood.

"Oh what would I do with out you?" Spike said with a laugh.

"Fail out of auto mechanics." I suggested with a shrug. "Get stranded on a spooky high way because your car died and didn't know how to fix it. then get killed by a psycho. Oh wait that's a movie."

"Damn good movie too." Spike replied and I laughed. I headed back to my car knowing that the race was going to be starting soon. Sure enough the moment I got to my car Jesse had is started and ready to go. I got in and hurried to the starting line. I looked over at my opponent. He had a 2006 mustang by the looks and sound of it he had a supercharged engine in her as well. I patted the black widow as the race began. I let the mustang get ahead of me to give him a chance but it didn't take me long to catch up to him. I passed him twenty seconds into the race and left him as a pin point in my rear view mirror. At the finish line I gave him a good hand shake and told him maybe next time.

"You kicked his ass so bad I bet his mama back home is feeling it. and he's from Nebraska." Brently said and I laughed. He had the weirdest way about him. By the end of the night once again the Adams county kids won every thing. We didn't mean to be so good it came natural. Growing up with a derby car track in your town is like having racing in your blood. It was an Adams county pass time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Fast and The Furious. **

**AN: This chapter has a lot of car talk so a little boring but I thought it was important to show you guys how much Icey knows about cars. Its also important later. Hope you enjoy and I'm putting pics of her cars on my profile so take a look!**

Three days before My dads wedding Joanne came into my room to talk to me. It wouldn't have been so bad if a. I liked her. b. she didn't run my life and c. because of what she was going to tell me.

"Remember when I said I had a son?" Joanne asked and that's when I knew the conversation wasn't going to end good on my part.

"You may have mentioned him once, twice, maybe three times a day." I said sarcastically. Joanne ignored my remark and kept talking.

"Well he is coming back from Tokyo to come to the wedding." Joanne said proudly.

"Ok. Good to know." I said thinking that was the end of the conversation.

"I need you to pick him up from the airport." Joanne said then got to her feet. I looked at her like she was crazy. But I want in the mood to start a fight.

"When?" I said with a sigh.

"Two hours." Joanne said and my mouth dropped to the floor. It took two hours to get to the nearest airport.

"What!" I said in out rage. I still didn't see why I had to do it.

"He's into cars as well hun. And I think he'd like to be picked up in one of yours." Joanne said with a smile. "Then you two can get to know each other. I mean you are going to be siblings."

"I didn't sign up for a brother you know." I replied getting off my bed and finding jeans and a t-shirt to change into. Joanne smiled at me with pride.

"That's my girl." She said walking out then stopped at the doorway. "Don't take the viper."

I opened my mouth to protest but then thought about the mileage I'd put on it if I drove all the way to Omaha. She had a very good point. I sighed now I had to figure out what car to take. I got changed and walked down the stairs to my key rack. I had them in order from my favorite cars to my least. The black widow was first. Then my 2007 Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera. I thought about it for a second but why waist it on my new brother. My next favorite was my 2005 Maserati Pininfarina that only three people in the whole world had. I hardly ever drove it so that one was out. Then the 2007 Audi Abt R8. that was a possibility. My 2007 Toyota FT HS wasn't going anywhere and nither was my 2006 Saab Aero X. so that left my 2005 Nissan GT-R and my 2006 Rinspeed zaZen. I picked up the Audi keys and headed for the door.

"What car you taking hun?" I heard Joanne ask from the kitchen.

"The Audi." I answered and I heard Joanne sigh with relief. Every body loved that car. But I wouldn't blame them the Audi had a supercharged V8 engine and could get up to 62 mph in 3.9. not to mention she was a beauty to look at. She was black with red lightning decals. The seats were black and red leather and boy does she purr when you turn her on. and yes I called my car a she. What can I say I'm a car girl threw and threw.

I got into the Audi and headed off towards Omaha. I turned on the radio hoping it would take my boredom away but I had no luck. Two hole hours of no speeding and no racing. I was feeling restless by the time I got to the airport. When I parked I looked at myself in my mirror. My black hair was pulled up into a pony tail and my make up accented my dazzling green eyes. I really did look good which happened rarely. I put my sunglasses on and went to meet my new brother.

"Sean Boswell?" I said loadly so if he was around he'd hear me. For awhile no one came up to me then I saw him. He looked the same from all the pictures Joanne had showed me. "Yep your him."

"And you are?" he asked me and I sighed. Of coarse Joanne forgot to tell him about me.

"Estee Kells." I said introducing myself. "Soon to be your stepsister."

"Yeah I've heard of you." Sean said he grabbed his luggage and fallowed me to the Audi. I smiled at the look on his face.

"There is no way that's your car." Sean said eying it.

"That's my Audi or Blood Lightning as every one else calls her." I unlocked the doors and popped the trunk. Sean put his stuff in the trunk then hopped in.

"Any chance of letting me driver her?" Sean asked and I laughed. "Didn't think so."

We drove the rest of the way home in silence. I wasn't sure what to say to him. When we pulled up into the drive way I drove into my garage and Sean's eyes got huge.

"Are these your dads?" He asked and I shook my head.

"These are my babies. dad's and Joanne's garage is behind the house." I said getting out. I patted the black widow sadly. I really wanted to drive it.

"Nice viper." Sean said eying it like he had the Audi. "What do you call it."

"The Black Widow." I said proudly.

"So it kills its mates." Sean teased.

"Something like that." I replied with a laugh. "Here I'll show you around."

I Showed him the 2003 Acura that I had won the week before. It still needed a new paint job and some tone ups. I had decided to paint her blue instead of the lime green color it was now then put dice a dice decal on the front. She was going to be named the Game Player. I showed him the Ferrari next. It was just black. Chad named it Midnight. The next car I showed him was the Lamborghini. It was black with a pink dragon on front. Her name was Girly. The Maserati was next. I never could repaint it. the car didn't need a cool paint job to rock. Her name was Maximum because she was futuristic. The Nissan was white with black flames I named her Opposite because she was originally supposed to be black with white flames. The Rinspeed zaZen was orange with white racing strips. I hadn't named it yet. The Saab was black and it was called the Batman because it looked like his car. The last car I showed him was the Toyota FT-HS. It was black with bright green seductive eyes as the decal on the front. She was named the Temptress.

"Your mom has my Chevrolet SS." I said pointing to an open spot. Sean snickered.

"What did she do to get it…cry?" Sean said sarcastically and I was starting to like him more and more. He looked at the Temptress then back at me. "Those your eyes?"

"What can I say the Temptress and I are one of a kind." I teased then shook my head. "Blue eyes didn't give the same seductive stare so we went green."

"And she's a hybrid I see." Sean said giving me an odd look.

"Hybrid with a V6. goes 60mph in 4." I said touching it with pride. I looked over at Saab "Batman has twin-turbo V6. 60mph in 4.9. her top speed is 155. Opposite has an inline-6 engine. Goes 60mph in 4.5 and her top speed is 182. the Nissan is rare. Not even I know what she's got. And I refuse to let it slip if I did. Only three people have seen under her hood."

"Virgin car." Sean said and I laughed I never thought of it that way. "What kind of engine does the Maserati have?"

"V12." I said proudly. Sean looked impressed. "Not as good as the Lamborghini though. It only has a V10 but it goes 62mph in 3.8."

"Now the Ferrari has to be better than the Lamborghini." Sean said and I shook my head.

"V8 engine, 62 in 4.1 but has a top speed of 186." I replied I wondered if he knew cars as well as he put off or if he was testing me. I decided to show off my viper. "The Black widow has a V10. I've won every race I put her in."

"Isn't that a 2008?" He asked and I nodded. "How did you get your hands on that?"

"I know people." I said with a smile. Sean laughed.

"You would get along with my friend Han." He said then we heard Joanne drive up the drive way in the SS. We walked out to meet her.

"I see you've seen Estee's car collection." Joanne said with a smile she gave her son a hug and kiss on the cheek. Then Joanne turned to me. "Your group was spotted down at the bottom of the main street today. They were revving their engines and causing a ruckus. You need to take their cars away."

"Only two of those used to be mine. And I'm sure it wasn't my group. they know better." I said but I wasn't so sure about Brently. I'd call them later.

"What ever you say hun. I still say you should have kept that Tungsten. It was a beauty." Joanne said and Sean looked at her.

"I had a 2006 Ford GT Tungsten that I gave to my friend Tony to drive. Oh and before she brings it up I also had a 2008 Spyker C12 Zagato. My cousin know drives it." I said glaring over at Joanne. Right them my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I looked at it to find a new message.

_Race tonight at 6. bring Audi. New fast car up for dibs._

Spike always sent me the hook ups. I smiled and looked at the clock. I had 2 hours to get every one ready and to the racetrack. I turned to Sean and smiled. "Think you could handle one of my babies?"

Sean gave me a cocky smile. "Good. You'll be driving the Audi home. I said grabbing him by the arm and leading him away from Joanne.

"Estee no more cars!" Joanne called after me but I didn't listen to her. I called up the rest of the gang and they were at my house in nothing flat. Sean smiled at all the cars. We jumped into the Audi and we made it to the racetrack in good time. Spike smiled when he saw me drive up in the Audi.

"Its about time that car got some action." Spike said popping the hood and taking a look. He nodded impressed at what he saw. "You did a good job with its last tune up. I don't see anything wrong."

"That's because I taught you all you know." I said patting him on the shoulder. He laughed and nodded. It was true. Sean got out of the car and everyone looked at him. I let him get stared at for awhile then pretended like I just remembered him. "Oh guys this is my soon to be stepbrother Sean."

"You bring back up because you know your going to get that car." Spike said like he was reading my mind. I rolled my eyes and looked around. Spike smiled. "Its parked in the middle of the track. 2004 Chrystler ME Four-Twelve Concept. V12 Quad-Turbo engine. I repeat V12 Quad-Turbo. Goes 62 in 2.9 and has a top speed of 248. There are cars from all over the U.S. here Ice. I don't know how well your going to do."

"No worries. Blood Lightning can handle the pressure." I said with confidence. Spike smiled and gave me the ok to head on down to go against my first opponent. It was a 2007 Bently Continental GT. I held my breath as the race began. I didn't know to much about Bently's but it was nothing compared to my Audi. I left it in the dust. My next opponent was a 2007 Jaguar XKR. I laughed when I saw it because the owner was the one I won my Nissan from. I once again beat it. I had three more races to go and that car was mine. The next car I beat was a 2006 Panoz Eserante GTLM. I couldn't believe how may people bought their cars for looks and not its ability to race then brought them here. The next car I beat was a 2006 Citroen C-Metisse Concept. It didn't stand a chance. But when I saw what car I had to race next my heart stopped. I had only seen that car here once before and it had beaten every one. It was a 2007 Audi B&B TT Edition R. it was going to be Audi against Audi and my chances were not looking so good. The race began and we were nose to nose till we came to the first curve in the road. I got out in front as I drifted around the corner. that was it. the persons weekness was they couldn't drift. It was a tight race and I won it but only by 3.6 seconds. The Chrysler ME was mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Fast and the Furious.**

The day of my dads wedding I was woken by my father. When I opened my eyes to see him I shut them fast. He didn't look happy at all. I turned over in my bed ignoring the fact that he was standing over me.

"Estee get your ass out of bed. We need to talk." He said pushing on my back. I groaned but didn't get up. Next thing I knew I was laying on the floor with a mattress on top of me.

"Dad!" I said pushing the mattress off of me and getting to my feet.

"Get dress and meet me down stairs in the living room. We need to talk to you." Dad said and walked out. I groaned again and got dressed. I looked at the clock. 7:30 in the morning and I was already up. I headed down the stairs and found every one in the living room. I looked over at Sean who looked as though he felt the same way I did at that moment.

"So today we become a family and there are some things I would like to say and ask before hand." Joanne said and both Sean and I rolled our eyes. Joanne ignored us and went on. "First I was wondering Estee if we could drive the Audi away from the church?"

"What's wrong with your new SS?" I asked no one drove my cars unless I knew they could handle them.

"Well we wanted to ride out in style." Joanne said fiddling with the couch pillows. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get my cars out of this.

"Take the Lamborghini." I said with a sigh. "But dad is the only one driving it. I want it right back here as soon as you drive off. I will check."

"Fair enough." My dad said but Joanne looked a little disappointed. Joanne then turned to Sean.

"Sean. I'm so glad you came back to see my wedding. I have missed you so much. But there is some thing I want to ask you." Joanne said and my dad smiled. I gasped knowing where this was going and I knew Sean wasn't going to like it.

"We would like it if you came back and lived with us." Joanne said and Sean shook his head. "It would be really good for both you and Estee to have a sibling around."

"I've been fine for 19 years with out one. No offence Sean." I said and Sean smirked.

"Don't worry I'd hate to have a little sister like you tagging around." Sean teased and I threw a pillow at him.

"You are only three weeks older than me! Jerk." I replied and Joanne and my father smiled at us.

"See how fun it is to have a sibling. You two have already become very close. Just think what it would be like having each other around every day to talk about what ever you teens talk about." My father said and I laughed.

"I'm sure cars, money, and sex would be a great conversation between us but I think I can live with out it." I replied and my dad glared at me.

"Just think about it Sean." Joanne said and got up. I took that as the time to leave and went to check out my new car. It was very cool. I'd have to say it was right up there with the black widow. I just popped the hood when I heard Joanne walk into the garage.

"Oh hun don't get dirty. I want you to look beautiful in your bridesmaid dress." Joanne said and I sadly shut the hood. I walked in side to find two Asian women setting up for a manicure and pedicure. I groaned but let myself be pampered. The next thing we did was get our hair done. Joanne looked gorgeous in her loose pin up hair style wit ha little bit of hair falling over her face. I had a updo with glider and a beautiful brown flower to the side. Then it was time to put on their dresses. Joanne's dress was a beautiful white gown with re-embroidered lace, crystal beading, pearls and a sequins sweetheart neckline. It had a chapel train and it was strapless. It was a vey beautiful dress that I helped pick out. Joanne looked like an older version of Barbie with brown hair. She was beautiful.

The next challenge was putting on my bridesmaids dress. I didn't get to see till it was time so when Joanne brought me a espresso colored gown with a satin belt with rhinestone buckle. It was a halter V neckline and it came down to the floor with an a-line skirt. It was beautiful. And I didn't look that bad in it. Espresso wasn't exactly my color but I would put up with it the.

Joanne and I walked out of the dressing room at the church and we were ready to go. I walked up to Sean who was waiting on me and we walked down the isle smiling our best fake smiles.

"What happened? You look like a girl." Sean teased and we separated ways before I could reply. The wedding music started and Joanne walked down the isle. I looked over at my dad. It was the first time I had seen him smile with such happiness in a long time. I then looked over at Sean who made a face at me. I smirked. It wasn't going to be a bad thing to have Sean as a brother. I guessed I could put up with Joanne as a mother.

Back at the house for the reception I ran up behind Sean and jumped on his back still in my bridesmaid dress. Sean grabbed my legs so I wouldn't fall and took me around the house as I introduced him to the guests. We walked up to my cousin Jesse and to my surprise Chad was with him. Sean took me to them and they laughed.

"I see you two have bonded." Jesse said then tickled me causing me to let go of Sean and fall on my butt.

"Thanks Jesse I love you to man." I said getting up just in time to see Joanne come rushing over to us.

"You two need to behave!" Joanne said angrily. "I was just told by your aunt Kathie, Estee, that Sean was giving you a piggy back ride while you introduced him to your family!"

"What can I say. My new brother is the bomb. Why not show him off." I said and Joanne's eyes faired with anger.

"This is my wedding day. Do not screw it up." Joanne warned before walking away. I turned to Sean who burst out laughing. I really was pushing it.

"So are you taking your new car out tonight?" Chad said giving me a kiss. "There is a race at 9."

"I'll be there." I said then looked over at Sean. "And so will he."

"What?" Chad asked in surprise.

"He's driving the Acura." I said with a wink to my new brother. "Show these country kids how you do it in Tokyo."

* * *

At 8 Sean and I snuck into the garage and quickly drove off. I drove the Chrysler Me while Sean fallowed in the Acura. When we got to the races I didn't like the look of things. That's when I saw the flashing light of a cop car come from no where behind me. I got out of my car and Sean did the same thing I looked around at every one else. There were at least 200 kids here from all over the United States. There was no way we could all get out of here. Soon the one cop car turned into 10 and I knew we where done for.

"Who is the owner of this place?" Asked one of the cops. Half of the group raised their hands especially me.

"Who's property did you buy to make this?" the cop asked and every one looked at me.

"It was my fathers before this." I replied and the cop looked me up and down. I was still dressed in my bridesmaids dress.

"You Doug Kells kid?" the cop asked and I nodded. He sighed as he reached for his hand cuffs.

"Estee Kells your are under arrest for the endangerment of teens and running an unauthorized race track." He said turning me around and putting me in hand cuffs.

"wow hold on a minute." Sean said stepping forward. How much will it cost to bail her out." Sean asked and the cop laughed.

"For her and the cars. More than any of you can afford." The cop laughed but Sean didn't laugh it off.

"I asked you how much?" Sean said and the cop blew him off.

"Get home kid." The cop put me into the cop car and took me to the jail where I sat for about a half an hour before I heard the upset voice of Joanne. She walked in still dressed in her wedding dress she looked at me threw the bars of my jail cell and shook her head.

"I knew you were racing. Didn't I tell you it was bad. I warned you." Joanne said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Your father is having trouble getting you out of here you know that. He cant afford you and the cars. Your going to lose your car."

"Take my car back home and get me back later." I said not wanting the cops anywhere near my new baby. Joanne huffed and looked over at Sean who was walking toward her.

"I told you to stay in the car." Joanne told him but Sean ignored her.

"Your free to go Ice but under one condition." Sean said knowing I wouldn't like what he was about ready to say.

"What." I asked standing up and walking up to the bars.

"You leave all your cars parked except for two and come live with me in Tokyo." Sean said and everything in the police station went silent.

_So what do you think? Let me know._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Fast and the Furious. **

I looked up at Sean feeling my knees go week. How could I leave everything here and go to Tokyo. It has always been a dream of mine to go to Tokyo but know that it was here. I didn't want to take it.

"Is there another way?" I asked and Sean shook his head. "They were going to take the rest of your cars as well. Not just the two you took tonight. Now you get to take two to Tokyo and the rest will be safe in your garage."

"How did you get this done?" I asked as the cop unlocked my cell door.

"I'm well known in Tokyo and word spreads." Sean said leading me out of the police station. He took me home and lead me to the garage. "Pick two cars."

"Sean I cant just leave everything here behind. What about the race track? Who's going to make sure my cars stay tuned?" I asked looking at all my babies. I went up to the black widow and stroked her length. I couldn't leave her behind.

"I tried to find another way but they wouldn't let you go any other way." Sean said then leaned in closer as if to tell her a top secret. "I'll even buy you some cars in Tokyo."

I smiled and Pointed to the black widow and the Temptress. "Those are my cars."

"I would have taken the Audi." Sean said and I threw my hands up in the air.

"What is it about that god damn Audi?"

* * *

When I got to Tokyo Sean drove the Black Widow and I drove the Temptress to a garage that was full of cars. I found out why he only let me bring two. There were two spots open. He parked in one spot and I parked in the other. I got out of the car and my body shook from nerves.

"Come here." Sean said putting a brotherly arm around my shoulders. He lead me up a stairway to what looked like a living area. I wasn't surprised to find others there. A girl walked up to Sean and gave him a kiss. "Estee this is Neela, my girlfriend."

"Hi." I said. She was very pretty. Then he introduced me to the rest of the people in the there was pretty girl named Reiko a guy named Earl and a Black kid named Twinkie. Sean looked around then turned to Twinkie.

"Where's Han?" he asked and if on cue a very good looking man came out of the back room with a girl on his arm.

"Let me guess that pimp is Han." I said and Sean smacked me. "Ow! Fine I take it back…Shit."

Han said goodbye to his lady friend then walked up to me. He looked me up and down and shrugged. I looked over at Sean and he shook his head warning me not to say anything. I took his warning and shut my mouth.

"Sean told me you got your self into some trouble back in the states, but he didn't tell me what kind of trouble." Han said looking at me over his shoulder. "So why don't you fill me in."

"Me and some friends of mine started a hidden race track for teens with fast cars and an itch to race. Some one turned us in and I got all the blame. The only way to get me out of it was to send me home with Sean." I said with a sigh. I missed every one already.

"How do you know Sean?" Twinkie asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"He's my new stepbrother." I said punching Sean lightly on the arm. Every one gave us a surprised look. I then hit Sean harder. "Thanks for letting your friends know about me. Now I feel so loved."

"It slipped my mind." Sean said taking Neela into his arms. They really did make a cute couple. He then looked at me. "You'll be staying here with Han and Twinkie till we find you something else."

"Great staying with strangers. I feel even more loved by my brother." I said sarcastically. Sean gave me a what ever look before heading back down the stairs with Neela. They left me alone and a uncomfortable silence fell over the goup. I stood their for a moment before I decided to go have a look at my cars to make sure they weren't hurt on the travel here. I checked out the Temptress first. I popped the hood and checked everything out. It needed a new engine belt. I cussed shut the hood. I then checked out the body. It didn't have any dings or scratches so I moved on to the Black Widow. I popped the hood. The Black Widow never failed me. She was perfect.

"Nice car." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to see Han. He came up to her and checked under her hood. "Good looking inside and out."

"The Black Widow is my baby. I worked my ass off on her." I said proudly.

"You did the work on this car?" Han asked surprised.

"Took me two years to perfect her. The temptress was my other pride and joy. She only took me a year to design but she still needs more work." I said pointing over to my other car. Han looked at it then back at me.

"Is the Temptress based off of you?" Han asked. "Because I'm not tempted but your eyes are awesome."I looked Han up and down wondering who this guy thought he was. I didn't answer him I just walked back up the stairs and Twinkie showed me where I'd be sleeping. I got my stuff out of my cars and went to bed. I wasn't looking forward to the next day of school.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to my phone going off to Me Love by Sean Kingston. I answered the phone tiredly.

"Hello?" I asked unsure who was on the other line.

"Get your American ass out of bed and get ready for school." Sean said from the other end. I groaned and grabbed my uniform next to my bed.

"OK, I'm up." I said with another groan.

"Twinkie will be taking you to school so make sure you're ready before he is." Sean said then he hung up. I got dressed into my uniform and put my hair up into a pony tail. I walked out to find Twinkie waiting for her at the table.

"Took you long enough. I heard your phone go off 30 minutes ago." Twinkie said and I smiled.

"What can I say it takes time to look this slamin." I replied and Twinkie smiled. He took me to his unique car then took me to school. I looked around the school scared out of my mind. Twinkie led me to my first class and I was glad to see Neela was in the class with me. I sat by her as she helped me understand what the teacher was talking about. I seemed to be very popular with out even knowing it. By the end of the day I had at least six people tell her hello then tell her friends that I was the new DK's sister. I found Twinkie at his car and he took me back to the garage.

"You coming to race tonight?" Twinkie asked me and I turned to him in surprise.

"You mean drift?" I asked and shook my head. "Drifting isn't my cup of tea. Like I know how but I'd rather drag race."

"You've been in America to long." Twinkie said with a laugh.

"Oh Yeah well this little American girl will kick your ass tonight at the races." I said and Twinkie laughed.

"You on."

_I decided to not kill off Han like __the did__ in the movie so yes he's back and cooler than ever! Not to mention good looking_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Fast and The Furious. **

I took the Temptress to the race after Sean gave me an engine belt. Every one was impressed that I knew how to fix my own car. Han even whispered something to Sean that sounded like he said I was a keeper.

When I drove into the parking garage behind Twinkie I couldn't believe what I saw. It was like I was back home at my track. I parked by Sean and climbed out of my car. He smiled at me and pointed over to Twinkie. I laughed when I saw him waving his arms at me trying to get my attention. I walked up to him and put my arm around his shoulder.

"I have never seen a guy try so hard to get my attention." I joked and he laughed.

"I can see why." He said looking me up and down. I was wearing tight jeans with a long sleeve buttons up shirt. I only had the three middle buttons buttoned and the bottom tied up to show of my stomach and belly button ring. I looked around at the girls in really short skirts and realized how out of place I looked.

"Just wait till I get money." I said turning in a circle. "I'll show them all up."

Twinkie just laughed then I felt some one grab me around the waist and lift me in the air. Then they put me back down behind them so there was distance between me and Twinkie. I turned around to see Sean.

"What was that for." I asked smacking him in the stomach. I enjoyed having a brother. I should have asked for one for Christmas.

"What a big brother cant be protective." Sean said with a laugh. I rolled my eyed and leaned up against Twinkies car. Sean looked at Twinkie and smiled. "I thought you were going to race her. Show her how its done in Tokyo."

"Man don't go there. I am like the American queen at racing." I replied and Sean nodded. He knew I was good.

"So show me how they do it in the big U.S." Twinkie said eying me and I took him up on his offer. I got into my car and met him at the starting line. Han stood between the cars and pointed to two of his girls on the sidelines.

"Ready." Said the first one.

"Set." The other girl said and Han winked at her. I rolled my eyes and revved my engine.

"Go." Han said and we were off. I put my car in second as I pulled in front of Twinkie then quickly put on the e break as I went around the first curve. I fish tailed a little and cursed myself. I was a little rusty. I turned the second corner and it was a tight turn. I made it but it was to close for comfort. I looked in my rear view mirror and saw that Twinkie was hot on my tail. The next turn I got with out any trouble and made it to the finish just barely beating Twinkie.

I got out of my car and Sean walked up to me. He smacked me lightly on the back of the head. "Did you see how close you came to the wall back there."

"Nope I had my eyes closed." I said sarcastically. Sean shook his head and went back to Neela. Han walked up to me with a stern face. I couldn't tell if he was mad or angry,

"You need some work." He said and I patted my car.

"What can I say I'm a little rusty. Last time I drifted was last year after my friend Brently beat me and I lost my title." I said I looked up into his eyes and smiled. He came off as a jerk but I could tell there was more to him.

"Your going to practice under my watch before you drift again." He said checking my car out.

"Why do I need a baby sitter or something?" I said sarcastically. "I am a big girl."

"Your living under my roof so you represent me." Han said eying me like I was some annoying kid.

"Yes master Han. Teach me your ways of drifting." I teased but he didn't crack a smile.

"Tough crowd. I get better response from a brick wall." I said and this time a smirk came across Han's face.

"I expected a sister of Sean's to be a smart ass. Not a dumb ass." Han said and my mouth dropped open.

"First of all I'm his stepsister, second of all I'm sarcastic and damn funny, and third…" I said then paused. I couldn't thing of a third. "I don't know a third but when I have one I'll get back to you."

"I'll remember that." Han said then walked away. I watched him leave and heard some one laugh behind me. I turned around to see Twinkie. "What the hell you laughing at boy. I just smoked your ass."

"I was laughing at you an Han." Twinkie said shaking his head. "This is going to be fun."

"Whats going to be fun?" Sean said walking back to us.

"The fact that Han and Estee are so much a like they clash. Plus little Miss America is digging him." Twinkie said and Sean looked at me. I felt as surprised as he looked. There was no way I liked Han.

* * *

Later that night or should I say morning I got a call from Chad. He just won a race and got some big buck out of it. I loved him but at the moment I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. For some reason he was annoying me.

"Yeah, I love you too babe." I said and hung up the phone. I sat up for a while longer before I got up to have a midnight snack. I was surprised to see Han sitting at the table munching on some snack.

"I knew it! You are a vampire." I said taking a seat next to him. "What are you doing still up?"

"I was asleep till I heard some one's phone go off." He said giving me an accusing look.

"When my boy calls me I pick up." I said stealing a snack from him. He slid the rest of the snack over to me and grabbed a new one for himself. I was surprised at how sweet he could be with out his crowd around him. "So how did you meet Sean?"

"I let him drift with my prized car and he totaled it. I made him my new drifter so he could beat the old DK." Han said and I smiled. So Sean couldn't drift till he got to Tokyo. I found that very intertaining.

"Why didn't you just race the old DK?" I asked getting tired once again. I yawned and Han smirked.

"Get some sleep Miss America. I'll tell you my story some other night." Han said and got up and walked away. I couldn't see why every one insisted on calling me Miss America.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Fast and The Furious.**

The next day at school every one knew who I was. I wasn't sure if I liked the feeling of being popular all of the sudden but Sean seemed to enjoy watching me tell random guys off. I sat with Twinkie at lunch and the moment I sat down three guys walked up to me.

"May I help you?" I asked and the guys smirked.

"You're the girl who smoked Twinkie last night right." They asked and I looked over at Twinkie. He gave me a knowing smile. I knew right then he wasn't going to be any help what so ever.

"Yeah that was me. So what do you want. A picture? Want me to sign your chest? Because if it's a date your shit out of luck." I said with a sweet smile and the guys huffed and walked away.

"You popular." Twinkie said and I glared over at him. "Ok never mind."

"You could have helped me out there." I said and he laughed.

"And say what. Fuck I could never be beat by Miss America over there…because that would be a lie." Twinkie replied. I laughed I knew he was good at lying because he did it to Sean almost every day.

At the end of the day I was glad to be out of school. I started to walk back to the garage when I the familiar sound of my viper. I turned around to see Han in the drivers seat and it took all of my strength to not beat the shit out of him.

"That would be my car." I said walking up to him. Han shrugged and nodded towards the passenger seat. Glaring at him I climbed in and he took off. I turned to him and looked him up and down. "What would you be doing driving my car around with out asking…hum…its either a. your stealing it. b. you got bored so decided to take my car for a spen. Or c. you want to piss me off."

"C sounds like a good option." Han said with a smirk. "I drove your car because I totaled mine and no one else left their cars."

"Ok…but why are you here picking me up?" I asked looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I thought I'd be nice. I know how the school is after some one wins a race. Its like your royalty." Han said speeding past a police car. The police didn't even try to chase us and I loved Tokyo a little more. I sat back and enjoyed the ride. I didn't even care that we weren't going strait to the garage. It was the first time I had been in the passenger seat of the Black Widow and I was enjoying her beauty even more. I leaned back in the seat and listened to the purr of my car.

"I was part of his crew." Han said out of the blue and I looked at him confused. He smiled at the confusion on my face and explained. "The old DK. I was partners with him. That's why I never raced him. I also don't like to prove that I'm better than people when I already know I am."

"Very noble of you." I teased. Then dropped my smile when I saw he wasn't laughing. I couldn't see how he could be so stern all that time.

"I trained your brother to drift so he could beat DK and I could get out of business with him." Han said as though he didn't hear my last remark. "The only problem was that DK found I was keeping more money for myself than what I was supposed to. Next thing you know Sean and I are driving away with DK hot on our tails. I saved your brother from him but I couldn't get out of the mess myself. I totaled my car and just barely got out of it before it exploded. Every one thought I was dead so after Sean beat DK I came out of hiding."

"Its like the mafia of drifting." I said and Han nodded. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Sean brought me to Tokyo to stay out of trouble but it seemed to me that he was trouble. I bit my lower lip as I tried to figure out how to get back home before trouble found me again.

"You look worried." Han said with a smirk. "Scared of me now."

"No I wouldn't say scared exactly." I said trying to hide a smile but it didn't seem to work. I looked over at Han who was smiling and I gasped. I grabbed my cell phone and took a picture before his smile faded away.

"What was that about?" Han asked trying to grab my phone away.

"I wanted proof that you can actually smile. Wow I bet I could get loads of money for this." I said saving it into my phone and locking it so he couldn't delete it later. "I can see the head line now. Han smiled, proof on camera! What is the world coming to."

Han gave me a fake stern look as we pulled into the garage and I saw Sean standing by the stairs with his arms crossed. He didn't look happy at all. When Han parked I got out of the car with a smile.

"Hey bro. you wont believe the rare sight that I caught on camera!" I said but his face didn't change.

"You left school with out telling any of us. Do you realize what we have been threw trying to find your ass." Sean asked throwing his arms in the air.

"No but if your any thing like your mother I have a feeling your going to let me know." I said and Sean glared at me. "Hey I lived with the woman for the last three months I have a right to despise her once in a while."

Sean shook his head then pointed at Neela and Twinkie. "They searched the school high and low for your ass then we drove all over Tokyo looking for you. Twinkie almost got hit twice."

"Give her a break Sean." Han said sticking up for me. "She didn't know I was going to get her. I just showed up and got her. if you should be mad at any one its me."

Sean opened his mouth to say some thing but thought better of it. he looked at me and shook his head. "From now on call when you go some where."

I pulled out my cell phone as Sean started to walk away and called him. He picked it up with out looking to see who it was. "Yeah."

"Hi Sean. This is your wonderful stepsister. She's just calling to tell you that she will be going to her room." I said and Sean turned around and glared at me.

"That's not funny Estee. I'm serious." Sean said and I bowed my head. I thought it was quite funny myself. Sean headed the rest of the way up the stairs and Han came over and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry about him." He said with a smile. "He's just protecting his little sister."

I smiled and pushed him away. He looked at me confused so I decided to tease him a little. "Sorry I felt like one of your barbies when you put your arm around me. God knows I aint no Barbie."

Han lifted his hands in defeat and I lightly hit him in the stomach.

"Don't worry Han, I was just giving ya shit." I said and walked up the stairs where Twinkie, Earl and Reiko stood watching me and Han.

"I told you." Twinkie said to the other to and Reiko shook her head.

"You are making a big deal out of nothing." Reiko said then nudged me when I stood by her. "Tell them there is nothing going on between you and Han."

I started to laugh and knew Han could hear everything that was being said. "I'd rather not be one of his Barbies thank you very much. If anything I'm a bratz. Sexy and full of spice."

Twinkie and Earl burst out laughing and I smiled. I couldn't even make my friends back home laugh at my jokes. They were to stuck up.

"Full of spice huh." Twinkie said still laughing.

"Laugh all you want little man, I still kicked your ass." I said and Twinkie stopped laughing at once. He gave me a playful glare then started a conversation with Earl. I turned to Reiko. She was wearing the cutes short skirt and matching t-shirt.

"You need to take me shopping once my dad sends me money." I said and Reiko smiled.

"Becoming a Tokyo girl now?" she asked and I nodded. If I was going to be living here I mine as well fit in. I watched Han work on Reiko's car. He really knew his way around a car. Reiko and I watched him for awhile then Reiko sighed.

"You know he would be a good catch." Reiko told me and I looked at her in surprise.

"Your talking for yourself right. Because I have a man back home." I said and Reiko gave me a shy smile.

"What makes you think your guy is going to stick with you if your not there. Find yourself a good Tokyo boy." Reiko said patting my back. "Han's available. And if you'd like something more…idiotic I believe is the word…Twinkie is available as well."

I laughed and shook my head. Reiko headed down to help Han with her car and I watched them a little bit longer. Han looked up at me and our eyes met. He turned back to the car but my eyes lingered. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Fast and The Furious.**

That night I woke up once again at three in the morning by my phone. It was Chad again but this time it was good to hear his voice.

"So when are you coming back home?" Chad asked sounding upset.

"I'm not sure but it doesn't sound like its going to be any time soon." I said and Chad sighed.

"I miss you." He said and I smiled. I knew it took a lot of courage for him to say that because he was one of those kinds of guys who kept their feelings to themselves.

"I miss you to babe." I replied and I knew he was smiling on the other end.

"Are there any guys their I should be worried about?" He teased. "Because babe, I know there is no way they've been able to keep their eyes off you. I couldn't."

"Oh yeah I have guys on me twenty for seven. Sean has to beat them off with a big pointy stick of doom." I said and Chad laughed. I was taken back at his reaction. It was the first time he had ever laughed at one of my jokes.

"Well I'm glad he's there to keep my girl in line." Chad said then I heard a woman's voice in the back ground.

"Who's that?" I asked and I held my breath waiting for his answer.

"Becky." He said but I didn't believe it was his sister for a moment. "I'll call you again tomorrow ok babe. I got to go."

"Yeah." I said hanging up the phone. I got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Once again I found Han sitting at one of the tables. I sat down beside him and smiled. "Do you ever sleep."

"I do when there are no phones going off in the middle of the night." Han said giving me an accusing look.

"Don't start." I said getting up and getting a glass of water. Han looked at me concerned. But didn't ask. I sat back down and sighed. I really did need some one to talk to but Han was not my first choice. I debated waiting till morning so I could talk to Reiko or Neela but I didn't think I could wait that long.

"If you were a girl and your boyfriend called you but hung up when another girl's voice came from some where in his room, would you believe it if he told you it was his thirteen year old sister?" I asked and Han sat back in his chair with a look of knowingness. I sighed and put my head down on the table. "Yeah neither did I."

Han put his hand on my shoulder for reassurance. "If he loves you it was his sister. If he loves your cars it was another girl."

I looked up at him in surprise. I never thought of it that way. I had met Chad at the races. I beat him by five seconds and that next day he asked me out. I looked down at the Black Widow and a tear streamed down my face. I didn't know.

"Hey none of that." Han said whipping away my tears. I smiled and looked deep into his eyes. I could see the care in his eyes and it took me by surprise. I didn't think Han could care for some one of the female sex. Shaking it off I got to my feet and headed down to the Temptress. I lifted her hood and checked her out. She still wasn't done. There was something missing in her but I couldn't figure it out. I could hear Han walking up behind me but I ignored his presence. He looked down at her and nodded.

"She looks good." He said and I gave him a yeah right look. He then smirked. "For being built in a year she's a beauty. But you have you have her turned around. This car was meant to be built like the ones here."

"She's a hybrid." I said nodding towards her engine but Han shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I still say she'd work better if you turned some things around. Including the inside." Han said and I looked at him like he was crazy. But then it didn't sound like such a bad idea. But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of him being right.

"What ever you say, but this car is staying the way she is." I said putting her hood down. "If you wanna work on a car go bug Sean. Or get your own."

Han smiled and nodded towards a new car that was covered with a tarp. I hadn't noticed it before. Han took the tarp of and I gasped. It was a 2007 dodge viper. It had a few scratches on its yellow paint but she was a beauty. I looked inside her and sure enough the drivers seat was opposite compared to mine.

"She's….well good choice." I said and Han smiled. I smiled back. "You know if you keep smiling around me I'm going to get the wrong idea."

"Most girls do." Han said and I rolled my eyes. He was hopeless. He walked up to me and nodded to the car. "Would you be willing to help me with her? she need a good paint job and I need some one who knows their way around a viper."

"Are you kidding me!" I said giving the car a hug. "I love these cars."

"I can tell." Han said giving me an odd look. I laughed and let go of the car. I wrapped my arm around Hans and gave him a playful tug.

"Come one you should know by now I'm hilarious." I said sarcastically.

"That's sarcasm…I thought it was craziness." Han said and I playfully pushed him away. He smiled and put the tarp over his new car. Then turned to me. "Now get your ass back to bed. You have school tomorrow."

"Yes Sean." I said to him rolling my eyes. I listened to him though and got back into bed. In the morning I was woken by Han shaking me awake. I opened one eye then closed it again. He shook me again and I sighed and opened both eyes.

"I was hoping I was having a nightmare, but no your actually here in my room waking me up." I told him but he didn't look happy.

"You need to be at school in ten minutes." Han told me and I shot out of bed.

"Where the hell is Twinkie?" I asked and knew he had left me. "Oh just wait till I get my hands on those little braids of his!"

"Get dress and meet me at your viper in five." Han said and walked out of my room before I could protest. I used my talents of getting ready fast and to his surprise met him in three minutes. He got into the drivers seat and I jumped in the passenger seat. This was the second time he drove my car with out asking, but I decided to give him three strikes before I got mad at him. The moment I shut my door Han sped out of the garage. I held on to the door as he drifted around a couple cars. I had never been a passenger in a race and I decided from that moment on I'd stick to driving. Han got me to school with two four minutes to spare. I got out of my car and every one around stared at me. I leaned over so I could talk to him threw the window.

"Is my underwear showing or some thing? Or maybe I forgot my shirt?" I asked him then looked down at myself. "Nope all intact. So tell me why the hell are they staring at me like that?"

"I drove you to school. And I drifted which I don't do a lot." Han said and I pretended to get all giddy.

"Well aint I special." I said with a high pitched giggle then I got serious. "Now beat it before I take my keys and make you walk back to the garage."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Han said then sped off cutting off another car.

"I saw that!" I called after him but I knew he didn't hear me. I walked into the school avoiding the looks of the other students and found Neela and Sean. I walked up to then and they immediately knew some thing was up.

"What did you do?" Sean asked with a sigh.

"A back flip hand spring." I said trying to look proud of myself. "You wanna see?"

"Not joking Ice what did you do?" Sean asked and I made a face at him.

"Well your no fun." I said then sighed. "Han drove me to school in my car because Twinkie didn't wake me up and I was going to be late."

"He drifted didn't he." Neela asked and I nodded. "So Han found a reason to drift."

"Yeah to take me to school." I said rolling my eyes. "That's it. he was just making sure my day didn't get worse because of last night."

"Wow! What did you to do?" Sean asked and I gave him a disgusted look.

"Chad called me last night and things were going good till I heard a woman's voice in the back ground. He said it was his sister and that he had to go." I said looking down at my feet.

"So." Sean said and Neela glared at him. She understood what I meant.

"Sean his sister is Thirteen and has a girly high pitch a voice that would annoy even the most preppy girls." I said and Sean got it threw his head. He put his arm around my shoulders in a brotherly hug. Then he pulled away and gave me a questioned look.

"That still doesn't explain how Han new about it." Sean said and I walked away throwing my hands in the air. He was impossible.


	8. Chapter 8

Get**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Fast and the Furious.**

Later that day I locked myself in my room and looked threw my photo album. The first picture was of me and Addy. It was Halloween and I was a dark fairy with a short sexy black dress and Addy was a good fairy with a long white dress. I laughed at the thought of that day. We went to the race track that way and Brently had thrown mud at us with his dirt bike. That was how we first met Brently. We chased him around the track for at least an hour. We then got introduced and he became part of my group. the next picture was of my and Jesse. We were wearing matching Cowboy shirts and our faces were painted blue and white. We were Cowboy fans threw and threw. The next picture was of me and Chad. He was smiling at the camera while I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I turned the page and smiled. It was the most resent picture I had. It was of me and Sean. He was in his tux giving me a piggy back ride while I was still in my bridesmaids dress. We really did look like siblings.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek just as a knock came from my bedroom door.

"Estee?" Neela asked. I wiped away my tears and opened the door. Neela must have known I needed to talk because she entered my room and shut the door behind her. she led me to my bed and sat down next to me.

"Spill." She said and I forced myself to smile. "I know you're not ok. So tell me."

"I miss home." I said with a sniff. "I don't belong here. I belong in my small home town. Where I can see the starts at night and where I can look out my bedroom window and see the big oak tree that I used to climb when I was little."

"I know this must be hard on you. " Neela said petting my hair. "But I'm sure you can go back home when things pass over back there."

"That could take years." I said with a sigh. "I'm not a city girl Neela. I need my small Iowa town."

"Things will get better." Neela assured me. she saw the photo album on my bed and picked it up. She flipped threw it and stopped at the picture of me and Sean. "You look so happy."

"I was. I had great friends, an awesome boyfriend and a new brother to pick on." I said as a tear fell onto the picture. "I even had my race track."

"You have great friends here." Neela said and I nodded. "You still have a brother to pick on. and we can work on finding you that awesome boyfriend."

I laughed and put the photo album away. What I needed was a new one. I took out my camera and Neela knew what I was thinking.

"Tomorrow when your eyes aren't so red from crying, we'll start a Tokyo photo album." She said giving me a hug. She then handed me an envelope. It was from my father. Neela smiled and left me alone to read my letter. I opened it and found a debit card in side. I then decided to read the letter.

Dear Estee,

Joanne and I miss you very much and hope you are having a great time and staying out of trouble. I talked to the police and they think its best if you stay in Tokyo for at least six months.

I have put extra money in your checking and savings account and will add money every month. You should be good with money for a while.

Your cars are in the same place you left them and Spike checked up on them yesterday. They are still in very good shape.

I miss you a lot honey. Be good.

Love,

Dad

I put the letter down and headed off to find Reiko. I needed a shopping day.

Reiko and I arrived back to the garage with a car full of shopping bags.

Sean and Twinkie looked inside the car and shook their heads. I got out of Reiko's car and grabbed some of my bags. I headed for my room when I met Han and another one of his lady friends.

"If you wanted to buy out the whole store you should have just bought the building and moved in." Han said and the woman laughed. I hated to be around Han when he had one of his girls around him.

"Why would I do that?" I asked giving him a small wink. "Who would look after Twinkie. Plus you have my cars."

I walked past him with a smirk on my face. I knew he had taken my car out to get his date so it was the ultimate pay back. But then I got a better one.

"Oh Han." I said and he and his date turned around. "If you scratch my car… I will hurt you in some way, shape or form…Night."

I turned back towards my room and snickered. I could feel Han glare at me. When I went back to the car to grab more shopping bags I passed and angry Han on his way to his room. When I walked down the stairs, everyone shook their heads at me.

"What the hell did you say to piss off Han?" Sean asked and I couldn't help but smirk. Sean threw his hands in the air. "God Damn it Estee. He wants you out of here."

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"That's right Ice. He wants you out. And I don't know what to do. You have no where else to go." Sean said and my heart stopped.

"I…" I started to stay something but for the first time in a very long time. I was speechless. A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I didn't want to leave this place. I looked up towards Han's room. I was soon racing up the stairs while Sean warned me to stop. But I didn't listen. I burst threw Han's door to see him shirtless. I paused, caught off guard for a second.

"What the hell, Han!"

"Oh don't give me that Estee." Han said angrily. "I'm tired of your shit."

"No your pissed because I called you out in front of that girl." I said with a smirk. "But kicking me out will not prove anything. It just means you won't have my cars to drive."

"That's not what this is about." Han protested.

"Oh really. So you being Mr. nice guy to me was just to keep Sean happy? It was all an act?" I said so angry that I couldn't stop the tears. "Screw you Han. I can't believe I thought we were friends."

"I thought we were too." Han replied walking up to me. "But no friend of mine make a fool of me."

"I was just defending myself from the smart ass remark you made. Or do my feelings not count around here?" I snapped back. Han's face lightened as he realized what had happened.

"Listen…Estee...I'm…" Han stumbled but I just shook my head.

"No. you want me out. I'm gone." I replied heading for the door. "I don't like being around fakes."

I left his room as he ran after me. I made it to my car but he stood in my way so I couldn't leave.

"You have no where else to go." Han protested and I revved my engine as a warning. Sean also stepped in front of my car to stop me. I sighed I wasn't going to do anything if Sean was there as well. I got out of my car. Royally pissed off I got in Han's face.

"Happy. I guess I'm staying." I said then walked to my room. I flung myself on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

That night I woke up to a knock at my door. I groaned and opened it to see Han standing there. He had to bottles of Mountain Dew and a bag of Starburst.

"A little bird told me these were your favorites." Han said with a smile and I almost forgot that I was mad at him.

"Twinkie has a big mouth." I replied letting him in. he sat down on my bed and tossed me a Mountain Dew. I sat down next to him and smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"Is this your way of saying sorry?" I asked. Han nodded. "Then we should fight more often."

Han laughed and opened the bag of Starburst. He handed me a handful, keeping the bag for himself. I rolled my eyes and stuck an unwrapped Starburst in my mouth.

"You know they taste better when you unwrap them." Han pointed out and I smiled. Three seconds later, I took the wrapper out of my mouth. Han gave me an odd look.

"What?"

"I see your talented with your tongue." He said with a smirk. I sighed. Chad used to joke about that whenever we raced to unwrap a starburst. Thinking of Chad just made me think of how I called him the night before and my cousin Ashley, Jesse's sister, answered his phone. I bit my lower lip and Han knew right then something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked sliding closer to me.

"My boyfriend. I just know he's cheating on me….with my own fucking cousin." I said as a tear streamed down my face.

"You really love him don't you?" Han asked and I nodded. I looked up into Han's worried face. It was hard to take my eyes away. He was so confusing and it bugged the shit out of me.

"You don't deserve what he's doing to you." Han said and I smirked.

"I know but I can't seem to let him go." I said with a sigh.

"He drives a viper doesn't he?" Han asked and I laughed.

"Yes he does."

"You helped him with its design as well." Han asked and I nodded.

"How did you know?"

"The look in your eye just now was the same look you got when you saw my new viper." Han said then a smile crept across his face. "I think you're more attached to his car than to him."

I thought about it for a second then tears started to stream down my face. "I'm so fucking pathetic."

"No. No your not." Han said bringing me into a hug. He laid me down as he sat up on his arm. He held me close to him and stayed with me till I fell asleep."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and the Furious.**

When I woke up the next morning I found a note laying on my bed where Han used to be.

_Don't worry about school. I called you_

_in sick. Meet me by my car when your _

_ready._

_Han._

I was confused even more by him. I got up and got dressed. Soon I found myself standing behind Han while he looked at his car.

"Boo." I said grabbing his sides. He must have jumped three feet in the air.

"It's not nice to scare people." Han told me rolling his eyes.

"No but it sure is fun." I replied. He shook his head but couldn't hold back a smile.

"Do you have a come back for everything?" Han asked and I nodded as if it was obvious.

"Haven't you noticed? I'm what some people call brilliant." I said in a matter of a fact way. "Just don't tell Sean that. He still thinks he's got me beat."

"If you two hadn't have told me you were step siblings I would have thought you two were blood related just for the fact that your so much a like." Han said and I tried to roll my eyes like Sean. By the look on Hans face it worked. I looked past him and saw a small dent on the finder. I pointed it out to him and Han cursed. " I didn't see that before. What you do to it."

"I used my super fast speed and when you weren't looking….boom…..I flicked it." I said quickly and Han laughed.

"How the hell did you get so funny?" he asked feeling the dent to see how bad it really was.

"Many years of being an only child. Sitting up alone in your room with no one to talk to but your imaginary friends and the mirror, you learn a few things." I said I then took a flat piece of wood and a hammer. I placed the wood on the bump of the dent and with one smooth whack of the hammer the small dent was gone. "Like I said I picked up a few things. It's cheaper than buying a new one."

"See that pile of paper over there." Han asked and I nodded. "Go design me a car."

"Tired of me already." I said looking down at my watch. "fifteen minutes a new recorded."

I picked up the pile of paper and sat down by my viper so I could get a good look at Han's car. I traced the out line of the car and then….I was stuck. A car needed to match its driver, but Han was so confusing I was coming up with nothing. I watched him work on his car then it came to me. I ran to my room and got out my paints. I painted the car black then painted eerie fog on the hood and on the sides scratch marks like a wild beast had just attacked it. and on the back were to big mysteries looking eyes. I then drew two more outlines just for back up. I painted one yellow with black racing stripes down it and the other was black with a red viper on the front. I let the m dry then took them down to show Han. He hated the red viper one. He told me his last car was yellow and black but it was a possibility. I should have known he would be a classic type of guy. I then showed him the last one.

"Wow." He said then looked at me. I smiled.

"They mystery." I said proudly.

"I…Wow." Hand said then pointed at it. "This is the one."

Han posted the drawing behind the viper on the wall. "We have our work cut out for us."

"That's what makes it fun." I replied.

Han and I were still working on his car when Sean sped into the garage. I looked over at Han knowing Sean wasn't happy at all. He got out of his car and walked up to me.

"Wow you look like your feeling better." He said and I smiled sweetly at him.

"What can I say I'm a fast healer." I said and Han shook his head.

"I called her in sick Sean. Don't always assume she's behind it all." Han said then looked me up and down. "But she does look like the trouble sort."

"She is." Sean said rolling his eyes. I tried to look like what he said hurt but I didn't do a very good job. Sean shook his head and messed up my hair. "Christmas is coming up and I was wondering what you'd like."

"Oh Santa really!" I said in a high pitch voice making myself sound like a little kid. "Well I'd like an Australian Shepard puppy, a sweet new car, flavored condoms and a plane ticket home to visit."

"You know I could have really lived with out the flavored condoms bit." Sean said and Han nodded in agreement.

"So I can have everything else!" I said pretending to be over dramatic.

"You'll have to ask Han about the car and puppy…"

"No dog." Han said at once.

"Aw but Han. I really want a puppy." I said with my best sad face.

"Yeah Han she really wants a puppy." Sean said giving me a hug and giving Han the same sad face. Han shook his head and laughed.

"No dog."

"Does that mean I can still get a car?" I asked but Han didn't reply.

Three weeks later Sean handed me an envelope. Inside were round trip tickets for five. I smiled I already knew who I was taking. That night I handed Sean, Neela, Twinkie, and Reiko a ticket. They all agreed to come with me. Han stood up without saying a word and went to work on his car. I looked over at Sean and he shook his head. Did Han expect me to take him? I didn't let it get to me till that night when Han came to my room for our ritual midnight talk.

"I'm going to call you every night just to wake you up." Han teased but I could hear the pain in his voice.

"If I thought you would have come I would have invited you." I said and Han shook his head.

"Just promise you'll come back." Han said avoiding my eye. My heart stopped. Did Han like me?

"Of coarse I'll come back." I said with a smile. "Its required by law."

"I'm serious Estee." Han said looking at me this time. I could see the pain in his eyes and there was only one thing I could think of to take his pain away. Some thing I had wanted to do for a long time. Before I could stop myself I brought Han down on top of me and kissed him deeply. Han gladly kissed me back as he ran one hand up and down my body as his other hand propped him up. Before I knew it we were both under the covers, naked and lost in pleasure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fast and the Furious**

When I woke up the next morning, once again I found a not next to me instead of Han.

_Remember to come back._

_Han_

I smiled remembering the night before. I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave but an hour later I was on a plane sitting between Reiko and Twinkie.

"Did you have fun last night?" Twinkie asked and my face turned red.

"What happened last night?" Sean asked and Twinkie smiled mischievously.

"Last night I wake up to some one doing the dirty in Miss America's room." Twinkie said and before Sean could speak Twinkie raised his hand to silence him. "Uh uh, I aint done yet. This morning Han looked like Christmas came early. And we all know he's been sweet on her for some time now."

"You didn't!" Sean said giving me a disgusted look. I looked down at my hands and Sean let out a small annoyed groan. "What where you thinking?"

I smiled. "I wasn't."

When we got to the air port I was surprised to see my cars were there. I headed up to my Chrysler ME but froze when the door opened and some one stepped out.

"Chad!" I was hit with a mixture of anger and guilt. He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. All the anger I had felt melted away. Dad stepped out of the Audi while Joanne stepped out of the Nissan. I wasn't at all to happy with that. Brently had driven the Lamborghini and Jesse had driven the Acura. I didn't recognize it at first. Jesse had finished her up for me while I was gone. She looked beautiful.

"We thought you and your friends would like to ride in style." Dad said and I smiled mischievously. I was going to drive in style. I turned to my Tokyo friends to see Twinkie and Reiko snapping pictures of my cars with their phones.

"Who are you sending those to?" I asked pretending to be overly protective.

"Han." Twinkie said

"Earl." Reiko said and I rolled my eyes. Now all of Tokyo would know what her cars looked like by the end of the day.

"Who?" Chad asked in his snobbish way and I then remembered they had never met each other.

"Guys this is my Dad, Sean's mom Joanne, my cousin Jesse, my… well… I guess my friend Brently and…" I said pointing to each. When I got to Chad he put his arms around me. "And my boyfriend Chad."

My Tokyo friends exchanged looks but said nothing. I then quickly introduced them. "Sadly you've all met my brother Sean, so that's Reiko, Twinkie and Neela."

"Sean's Neela?" Joanne and Neela nodded. Joanne let out a screech of happiness and gave Sean a hug. "She's gorgeous."

I had to laugh. The look on Sean's face was priceless. Joanne then looked over at me. "Have you been staying with them?"

The whole group seemed to tense. "Actually no. I've been staying with Twinkie and another friend, Han."

"You've been staying with guys?" Chad asked not looking to happy. I almost shot back about Ashley answering his phone but I he was saved by his best friend.

"Come on Chad, I'm sure Ice and her friends are tired save it for later." Jesse said and I looked over at Jesse. He knew some thing.

"Any chance you'll let us drive?" Sean asked as Chad handed me the car keys. I laughed and then looked over at my cars.

"Neela take the Nissan but go with my dad. Twinkie take the Lamborghini and go with Jesse. Reiko take the Acura and go with Brently. I'm Driving the ME and Chad is coming with me. Which leaves Sean with the Audi and him mom is tagging along." I said and Sean glared me up and down. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or pissed at me. We got into out cars and headed off. It didn't take long for Sean to find his way from the rear of the group to right next to me since we were all going the speed limit. I looked over at him and he gave me a mischievous smile. I shook my head at him. Soon he was speeding past me. I rolled my eyes as the others did the same. They had planed this.

"You going to stand for that?" Chad asked almost in awe at the fact I let my friends pass me. I smiled and nodded towards my car.

"They forgot what car I'm driving." I said with a wink. None of my other cars can stand a chance. Not even the Audi."

I let them get ahead of me at just a little bit more then I stomped on the gas. I sped past Reiko and both she and Brently flipped me off with smiled on their faces. I past Twinkie and Neela at the same time and they didn't even realize it till I was past them then I made it to Sean. I looked over at him and gave him the same mischievous smile he gave me as I passed. It was the fastest drive from Omaha to home I had ever taken. When I pulled up into my driveway, I smiled to see Spike working on my other cars that were sitting patiently for my return.

"Hey Fuck face step away from the vehicle." I said and Spike turned around with a smile. I gasped. He had a big black eye and was missing two teeth in the front.

"What happened?" I asked and Chad rolled his eyes. I blew it off for the moment since one of my best friends was injured.

"Well lets just say we lost you to Tokyo and Tokyo lost some one to us." He said bitterly. "The scum was trying to pick up my sister and he had to have been 20 or so."

"Were did you meet this guy?" Sean asked and the rest of the Tokyo group looked worried.

"At the track." Chad said angrily. "He's taken all of our titles Ice. He's after yours now."

"I'm the queen of that whole place. There is no way he can take everything from me." I said angrily. No one messed with my group or my titles and got away with it. I introduced every one to Spike and then took them inside to where they would be staying. Neela and Sean in one room. What my father and Joanne were thinking I have no clue and then Me, Twinkie and Reiko in my room.

"Why the hell do I get stuck with you girls?" Twinkie asked flinging himself down on my bed.

"Because I'm the hottest girl in America and Reiko is the sassiest in Tokyo." I said as Reiko and I posed in provocative poses. Twinkie moaned.

"Where the hell is Han when I need him. Or hell I'd even take Earl." Twinkie said and both Reiko and I laughed. Poor poor Twinkie.

Later that night we all decided to go to the track. Must the five of us. It was the best time I had ever had there. Each person got to drive the car they drove home then switched off after every race. It was amazing to see who could handle what cars the best. Neela was the smoothest driver. Reiko was the slowest but to the point. Twinkie was the ruthless driver but never wrecked. I was the driver that was fast but fishtailed a lot. And Sean seemed almost flawless.

"You suck, you suck, you suck, you suck, you suck, balls." I said when he got out of my ME after creaming my ass at a drifting race. He laughed and messed up his hair. I jumped at him and he caught me on his side and flipped me to the back giving me a piggyback ride back to the others. Twinkie shook his head.

"You two are so much different here." He said and Sean and I looked at each other. Twinkie was crazy. Then we noticed Reiko and Neela nodding in agreement."What do you mean by that?" Sean asked

"What I mean is you act more like siblings here. Like laid back. In Tokyo you two were always at each others throats about some stupid thing or an other." Twinkie replied.

"You two seem more at ease here." Neela said giving Sean a hug. "Maybe some day you should both come back and stay."

"Tokyo is my home now." Sean said with a smile. "I love that place to much to leave it now. Plus your there."

"Ewwww." I said then laughed as Sean and Neela began to kiss then back away at my pretend protest. "No continue I was just giving you shit."

We drove back home and as I put my last car away for the night the first snow of Christmas eve began to fall.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fast and the Furious.**

That night I woke up to hear my phone ringing. I picked it up off the charger and answered it tiredly. "Its one in the morning this better be good."

"Am I good enough?" Han's voice said from the other line and I shot up in bed.

"What the fuck are you doing waking me up Estee!" Twinkie yelled. He was sleeping at the end of the bed and I accidentally kicked. Him.

"Sorry Twink. Go back to bed." I said getting up and heading for my garage. When I was sure I was out of ear shot I started to talk to Han again. "Nope not good enough but since I'm now out of bed, standing in my garage, freezing my ass off, you mine as well be."

"Why are you out in your garage?" Han asked with a laugh

"My house isn't very voice friendly. It caries every were." I explained. I searched threw my secret stash drawer and found my pack of cigarettes. I light one up and sighed. I hadn't had one in three days and it was killing me.

"Your smoking aren't you?" Han asked.

"Yes and loving every cancerous puff I'm inhaling." I said and Han laughed. "So why'd ya call. I mean I knew you said you would but its Christmas there. I thought you'd have some party to go to."

"I did but it wasn't any fun." Han said and I felt bad for him. The only one he had there was Earl. "I just called to wish you a merry Christmas."

"Aww you're just to sweet." I said and I could fell myself blushing. I was pathetic. Blushing over the phone. "So what do you want for Christmas?"

"You." Han said with out even a pause to think about it.

"I don't see how I could fit into a box but when I find one big enough I'll wrap myself up and send me to you." I said and he laughed. it was good to hear him laugh.

"I got you something." Han said. I was speechless. He didn't have to do that at all.

"If its something that I wear and edible your on your own there." I said with a laugh. I heard a some one cough behind me and I turned to see Chad. "Hey Han can I give you a call tomorrow. Chad is standing behind me like the jerk that he is."

"Good luck with that." He said and I hung up the phone.

"So you and Han are close." Chad said and I could see the flames in his eyes.

"So are you and Ashley." I shot back and his expression changed to guilt. "Ha I knew it. My own cousin Chad."

"Ashley and I are only friends." He protested.

"Same with me and Han." I replied. There was a moment of silence and Chad ran his hands threw his spiked black hair. I could tell he didn't believe me, but he gave in. he walked up to me and brought me into a hug.

"I only got angry because I love you and I don't want to lose you." He said and a pang of guilt tugged at my heart. Out of all the times he could have told me he loved me it had to be now.

"I know." I replied.

The next day I woke up to Sean jumping on my bed. I pushed him off and pulled the covers over my head.

"Wakey Wakey Estee!" It's Christmas morning and you have many presents under the tree." Sean said as annoying as he could.

"Why must I have a stepbrother like you?" I asked getting out of bed. "I asked for a younger brother. Do you think I can get a trade in?"

"I w as just waking you up like how I thought you'd wake me up." Sean said and I thought about it for a moment. Yeah, I would do that.

"That's the beauty of what I do." I said, "No one usually does it back as well."

"You've met your match." Sean replied.

""Boy get out of my room before I beat you down with a shoe." I replied and Sean headed towards the door.

"I don't know why I'm leaving. Its not like you own a pair of heals." Sean said closing the door just in time before he got hit by a flying Heeley.

"Shit I own heals." I said to myself. "I have two pair some where."

When I got dressed I met everyone down stairs in front of the tree.

"Merry Christmas." Dad said handing me a small box. I opened it to find a pair of gorgeous hoop earrings.

"Thanks dad." I said giving him a kiss on his balding head. We all opened our gifts and to no ones surprise I seemed to get the most. I received a beautiful designer purse from Joanne. The only problem was that I never used purses. Addy gave me the new Chris Brown CD. From Tony I got a simple keychain. It was gold with my nickname engraved in it and diamond rhinestones around the edges. From Brently I got a light set for a car. They were red so I guessed they were for the Audi. Spike got me a travel auto kit. He was always thinking. From the kids at the track I found a set of keys. I later found out they bought me a black Lotus just like Brently's. Dad and Joanne rolled their eyes. Jesse got me a new I-pod because mine was way out of date and one of those i-pets you hook up to it. Neela got me a cute denim body suit that was very tight and very low cut. It even had diamond shape holes all around the middle. Reiko got me a new pair of Heeleys that she had specially pimped with lights on the sides. Earl got me a cute mini dress that I bet Reiko helped pick out. From Twinkie I got a laptop, camera, and picture printer set. I had three small boxes left. One from each of my favorite boys: Sean, Chad and Han.

I opened Chad's gift first. Inside the box was a beautiful diamond necklace and earring set. I was breathless. It must have coast him a fortune. The next was Sean's present. Inside the box were a set of keys and a picture video frame. I turned it on and the first thing I hear is Han's voice.

"Hell no not that one Sean." Han said zooming in on an ugly orange and black mustang. "She hates those cars."

"What about the Audi?" Sean said pointing to a bright blue Audi. The camera flipped around to Han.

"I'm so sorry that you got stuck with this idiot as your brother. He doesn't even know your favorite color." Han said turning the camera back on Sean.

"It's blue." He replied and the camera turned back to Han.

"It's black." Han said with a wink. The camera once again went back to Sean. Sean glared at Han I couldn't help but laugh. Sean then looked very excited. Han turned the camera to what he was looking at. It was a plain red viper. When they walked up to it orange flames mysteriously showed up on the hood extending to the door.

"This is it." Sean said then smiled into the camera. "Who knows her better now?"

"Me. But your next in line." Han said and Sean rolled his eyes.

"Turn off the camera." Sean said. The camera turned back to Han.

"No fun at all." Han said then smiled. "Merry Christmas."

The picture froze and I stared at Han for a moment. Then I gave Sean a hug. Next was Han's gift and I was a little nervous. I opened the box to find three things. A dog collar, a leash and a note.

_You'll need these when you come back_

_Han._

I looked up at Sean confused. Then I could feel myself redden. Sean laughed. the collar did look big enough to go around my neck and it was the kind of joke Han would play. Just what I needed my dad to see.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fast and the Furious.**

**AN: I have a picture up on my profile on what I imagine Ice would look like! Please read and review!!!!**

I had two more days back home so I called a race. I didn't do it often but when I did we had twice as many people. Sure enough when I arrived, there were hardly any parking places. A black mustang was parked in my spot but I didn't let it bother me. I was still steamed that Brently hadn't met us like he said he would.

I parked my car next to the mustang and gasped when I saw Brently leaning up against it, surrounded by the sluty girls and an Asian guy. I got out of my car royally pissed now.

"Brently!" I called over. He seemed to shrink at the sight of me. I started to walk over but was stopped by Sean and Neela. Sean wrapped one arm around my waist and led me away.

"What the hell? I need to talk to Brently." I said and that's when I saw the worried look on Sean's face. "What?"

"That's the old DK." Sean said and I gasped. He must be the new guy that beat up Spike. I spun out of Sean's arms and headed back toward s the mustang. The group of girls moved out of my way when they saw me.

"Hey sorry I didn't call." Brently said but I pushed him to one side.

"Are you the guy who beat up Spike?" I asked and the guy sneered.

"Move along little girl. You might break a nail." He said and I went for him but I felt some one grab me from behind. It was Twinkie but he was having trouble and soon Chad and Sean had to help.

"Takashi. You need to leave." Neela said as the boys still tried to hold me back.

"Or what Neela?" Takashi said with a cocky smile.

"Or the boys will let her go." Neela said with a smile.

"Get out of my face. I'm waiting for the guy who owns this place so I can win his title." Takashi said and every one laughed.

"You mean Ice Tea?" I asked and he nodded. "Well you've met me and you've made a wonderful impression. But there is no room for assholes like you on my track."

Takashi turned questionably to Brently.

"That's Ice." Brently said nervously. I looked over at Brently in disbelief

"You know this pig?" I asked pushing Twinkie and Sean off me but not able to free myself from Chad.

"Yeah I brought him here." Brently said taking a step back.

"So you're the reason for all the damaged cars of people he's raced, and the damages to my track!" I said angrily and Brently took another step back.

"Listen how about we settle this with a race." Takashi asked wit ha cocky smile.

"There is no room for racers who don't fallow the rules. And you've broken the biggest two already/" I said getting away from Chad finally and getting into Takashi's face. "One you didn't race safe and two you royally pissed me off."

"Estee." Chad warned me. I then saw Spike working on a car and it hit me. "Ok. We race. But I get to choose the race we do."

"Prepare to lose your title." Takashi said walking to his car.

"Ah Takashi." I said with a cocky smile. "I said I get to choose the race, and I didn't chose cars."

I turned towards Spike. "Hey bring the Honda."

Spike got a knowing smile on his face as he went to retrieve the Honda. I looked up to see Takashi panic when for a second. The Honda was a 4-wheeler. Spike parked by my and handed me my racing uniform.

"Ready?" I asked Takashi but he didn't look happy.

"I race cars. Not those." He said angrily.

"Then cry me a river and get off my track." I said and turned away. I stopped when I heard the sound of a click. I looked over at Chad and Jesse. They both had guns and pointing past me. I turned to see Takashi's gun.

"I don't give up that easily." He said. I gave him a quick sweet smile then Chad shot the gut out of Takashi's hand but did not hit him. I then pushed him up against his car.

"Now listen. I've asked you nicely to leave. I really don't want to make getting your ass kicked by my family a regular thing for you." I said and this time I could see a speck of fear in his eyes. "Brently."

Brently walked up to me and when he got close enough I punched him. He fell to the ground, holding his bloody nose in disbelief.

"You're out Brently. Take your trash with you." I said pushing Takashi towards him.

I walked into Chad's arms and he gave me a small kiss. "You weren't really going to race that were you?"

"Hey before I met you, I was the queen of 4-wheeling." I said and Jesse laughed.

"She was driving a 4-wheeler at the age of eight and a car at the age of twelve." Jesse said as if lost in memory. "Learned how to drive a stick at the age of fourteen, in an hour I believe. Won her first race a month later with our other cousin in the car she wouldn't get her learners permit taken away."

I laughed thinking about it. "It took me hours to convince Letty to go with me."

"It was her fault you and I got into racing. She'll never forgive herself." Jesse said giving me a hug.

"Has any one heard from her?" I asked and Jesse shook his head. She was still running from the Law.

I walked up to the door of Chad's house. Ashley's car was parked outside. With out even knocking I walked in and headed up the stairs to his room.

"Oh Chad." I heard Ashley say passionately. I knew it. I burst threw the door to find Chad handcuffed to his bed and Ashley, completely naked, pleasuring herself on top of him.

"You sick son of a bitch." I said throwing his ring at him. "Your twenty years old Chad, and your fucking my seventeen year old cousin. Bravo."

"Estee its not…" Shad stared and I laughed.

"If you were about ready to say its not what it looks like then I must be mistaken. Because if Ashley's not sitting on your dick, what is she on?" I said and walked out of the room. I really needed Han, but he hadn't called or even answered his phone for a couple of days. I decided to call him any way.

"Hello?" A girl said and I hung up. I felt betrayed twice in five minutes. I drove home and didn't even put the ME in the garage. I walked into my room and flopped down on my bed. I heard Chad's car pull up the driveway and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Is she here?" I heard Chad ask and then I heard his footsteps as he entered my room.

"Estee?" he started to walk towards me and I snapped.

"Get away from me." I yelled throwing my pillow at him. "Don't you dare come into my house and try to fix things. Don't even talk. Just turn around and walk your sorry ass out of my house."

Chad didn't move. "Baby…I love you."

"No…No don't you dare say that to me." I yelled. Soon every one in the house was standing in my doorway. "You can't tell me that after what I just saw."

"Ashley means nothing…" Chad started and I could feel more anger flare inside me.

"So your using my baby cousin as a sex toy?" I asked in disgust. "Get out of my face you sick fuck."

"I.." Chad started but stopped when Sean put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can leave on your own, or we can do it my way." Sean said with a smile. Chad left and Sean looked at me. "Lets go back to Tokyo."


	13. Chapter 13

I was still upset when we made it to the garage. I got out of Twinkie's car and a tear rolled down my cheek. Chad had called ten times tops and the last one he left a message singing out song, Bubbly.

"Hey Ice, I have a surprise for you." I heard Han say. I didn't look up at him. He walked up to me and I heard a small bark. I looked up and in his arms was a small Australian Shepard. It was the most beautiful dog I'd ever seen.

"her name is Beloved. Or love for short." He said handing me the dog. I smiled happily. He lifted my chin up so he could see my eyes. "Have you been crying?"

"She caught her American boy in bed with her cousin." Twinkie answered for me. "That's why we came back early."

"What?" Han looked from Twink to me. "Why didn't you call?"

"I did." I said and his face fell. He knew.

"I told you that boy was bad for you." A gruff voice said behind Han. I smiled. I knew that voice well.

"Dom!" I handed the puppy back to Han and ran into the man's arms.

"You know each other?" Han asked surprised.

"Are you kidding. She's my second favorite girl!" Dom said.

"I better be the third unless there is something I should know about." I said and Dom laughed.

"Icey here is Letty's cousin." Dom said and Han looked dumb founded. "She's the little master mind I told you about when I first came here."

"I believe you said the little snot that fallowed you around all the time." Han said and I playfully smacked Dom on the arm.

"How is Letty doing?" I asked wanting to hear new about my favorite cousin.

"Expecting." Dom replied and I gave him another hug.

"That makes two right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Estee?" I heard from the stairs. Letty started down the stared holding a two year old at her side. A young Japanese girl fallowed her down. I turned to Han.

"New flavor of the week?" I asked and Han looked guilty and hurt. I said nothing else to him. I met Letty half way and gave her a hug. I then took the two year old from her.

"Hey Jesse." I said holding him above my head. "Some day your parents will explain how you where named after this funny, geeky kid and not your very idiotic cousin back in Iowa. Believe me it's a great story."

"Don't corrupt my child." Letty said taking the child back.

"I wont corrupt little Jesse….but the new one there are no guarantees." I said and Letty rolled her eyes.

"I've heard so much you from Han that I cant believe it's the same girl." Letty joked.

"But on that note." She smacked my in the back of the head. "What were you thinking. Dom told you to close that place down when we left."

"Ah he said that when you were around." I said with a smirk and Dom laughed behind me.

"Giving away our secret." Dom said messing up my hair. "So how's your babies? How many do you have now?"

"Three here, nine at home that I drive, and three that others drive." I said and Dom whistled in disbelief.

"I'm happy for you." Dom said with a proud smile.

"And how did you afford all of those cars?" Letty asked looking from me to Dom and back to me. We both avoided her eyes. "Dominic?"

"Ouch first name usage." I said giving Dom a pity look.

"Now listen baby. Your little cousins are like family to me…"Dom started but Letty held up her hand.

"What do you mean cousins? Don't tell me Jesse and Ashley are in to the racing bit too?" Letty said this time eying me.

"Jesse has one of my cars and helps me design cars. Well he does the work I design." I said then remembered Ashley. "And the baby of the family is a slut."

"Now why would you say that about…" Letty started but I interrupted her.

"Because I walked in on Ashley and Chad. Chad was handcuffed to the bed and Ashley was riding him like a pro." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. Letty stood there stund. My phone rand and the tears got worse when I realized it was the bubbly ring tone. Chad's ring tone.

"What?" I asked when I answered. "No Chad we are over."

Letty took the phone from me and handed Jesse to Dom. "Cover his ears."

When Dom did Letty spoke into the phone. "Listen you little prick. If I ever get my hands on you your dead…No this is Letty…If you contact Estee again or I hear your messing around with Ashley again, I will personally find your sorry ass and burry you alive…Yeah that's what I though."

She hung up the phone and handed it back to me. I smiled at her. she smiled back then looked to my right. I turned to see Han standing by my side holding Beloved and the girl stood next to him. I took the puppy back from him and it licked my face happily.

"She's a toy Australian Shepard. So she shouldn't get any bigger than ten inches tall." Han said. "But if she does she's gone."

"You wont will you." I said to the dog and it barked happily. Letty and Dom exchanged looks, but said nothing. The girl next to Han didn't look to happy about being ignored. I nodded towards her and Han rolled his eyes. He put his arm around her and lead her to my viper. I glared at him as he pulled away.

"You know he finished his car while you were gone. It only needs your design." Earl said walking down the steps.

"And he still drives mine!" I said in out rage. "Oh he's going to get it."

"No he won't. He has a whole stash of Mountain dew and Starbursts." Earl said and I smiled. It was already back the way it was before I left.

I went to Dom and Letty's new house just to check it out. It was really nice and big so the kids could run around. The rest of the group was there as well. they all gave me a hug. Vince was still having a little bit of trouble with his arm, but it was stronger from the last time I saw him. Leon gave me a playful wink and I playfully blew him a kiss. I has missed the old crew. Letty showed me around the house. When she got to the room next to the nursery she paused.

"This is the nanny room…or your room if you want it." Letty said looking at me. I was surprised.

"I do have a place to stay you know." I said and Letty nodded.

"I know but I saw the look you gave Han's girl. Don't get me wrong he's a great gut but… He doesn't stay with one girl for to long. I don't want you getting hurt again." Letty said and her words stung a little. Had Han moved on already? Letty saw the questioned look in my eye. "He is dating her. but there are still feelings for you there. Still just think it over… You can bring the dog."

I smiled. "I'll think about it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fast and the Furious.**

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm hoping to get at least 30 with my next two or three chapters!**

**Sorry this one is sort of short. But I'll try to make it up to you in the next chapter!**

I drove back thinking about what Letty had said. Her house was only two minutes walk from school instead o ten. Maybe she was right.

_He is dating her_

The words ran over and over threw my mind. When did Han ever date? I pulled into the garage and parked next to my new viper. It was a beauty. I walked up the stairs to find everyone waiting for me.

"How was your visit?" Sean asked and there was a split second when I thought he knew.

Letty wants me to go stay with her." I replied and everyone looked at me in surprise. I avoided Han.

"You told her you were happy here right?" Twink asked.

"Yeah…But." Every one groaned. I ignored them and kept talking. "but it's only a two minute walk to school. And I really miss them."

"You've already thought this threw?" Han said in disbelief. "Fine go. Your ruining my social life anyway."

The words hurt but I didn't let him know that. "Fine. I'm gone. Sleep with as many sluts as you want."

I walked to my room with Beloved at my heals. With tears in my eyes I began to pack. I was almost packed when Han came knocking at my door. He walked in but I didn't turn around.

"Don't go." He pleaded. I sighed and turned around.

"I cant have this Han." I said moving away from him as he tried to wipe away my tears. "I cant be the girl you hide away in your closet. I need to see that. Move on. because I already am."

"I don't want you to be that girl either." Han said. "I want you on my arm to show off."

"But how long will that last?" I asked packing my last thing. I turned to him and handed him a suitcase. "This is better…for both of us."

He helped me pack my car. I decided to take the Temptress. I handed Han the keys to the Black Widow.

"Till you get your car done." I informed him. Reiko handed me Beloved and I put her in the passenger seat. I gave everyone a hug telling them I would visit. I climbed into my car and everyone moved out of the way, except for Han. Sean put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go." Sean said and Han stepped back with him. I drove off not looking back.

Letty and Dom were waiting for me outside when I pulled up.

"How did you know…?" I asked.

"Han called." Dom said grabbing a box. We moved me in and Dom left me and Letty alone to talk.

"He didn't want to let me leave." I told Letty grabbing my Tokyo photo album. The first picture was of Han. He was holding his hand up to block the picture but you could still see a smile on his face. Letty turned the page to the picture of me and Reiko. We were all dressed up and giving each other a provocative hug. Twinkie had snapped that picture. It was the first time Reiko showed her goofy side.

"I know what will cheer you up. Letty said with a smile. "A night out with the team."

I smiled up at her. That did sound like a good idea. I had missed them so much. The last time I had seen any of them was just before they had to make another run from the law. They had lived with me back in Iowa for at least three months with out any one bothering them. Then one day an FBI agent found his way to the little town and they split. I hadn't even got to say good bye. I looked over at Letty and nodded.

"I'll go tell the guys to get ready. I'm sure Leon hasn't taken a bath in four days." Letty said rolling her eyes. Knowing Leon it was most likely true. I put on a pair of washed out jeans, my heeleys that Reiko gave me, and a simple screen tee.

"Hey girl you ready?" Mia asked poking her head in. I smiled.

"Hell yeah!" I replied. We walked down to the kitchen where every one was waiting for us.

"Damn baby girl your fine." Leon said and I laughed. We had always had an odd kind of friendship.

"Wish I could say the same to you." I said with a teasing wink. Every one else rolled their eyes but smiled knowingly.

"Come on you two flirts lets get going before we have to yank you two apart." Dom said with a laugh. We all headed out the door and piled into random cars. I got in with Leon as usual. When we got to the restaurant, I was finally smiling and not faking it. I was actually happy once again.

"Come on girl, we don't have all day… I'm starving here." Vince said rolling his eyes. I fallowed them in. it was just like the old times. As we sat at the table waiting for our food we got ourselves lost in memories.

"Remember when you and Letty sat up on the roof for what six hours with a bucket of ice cold water waiting for Dom to come out of the house?" Mia said with a laugh and the others burst out laughing.

"And he snuck up on us with a bucket full of ice cold pop. We were sticky for days." Letty said with a smile. I wiggled my nose thinking about the pop.

"How about the time we stuck a live possum in Vince's car." I said and Vince turned towards me.

"That was you!" he said and every one laughed harder. We all knew he had blamed Dom for that one.

"How about the time we put a rat in Letty's bed." Dom said to me and we both laughed. Those had been the good days. The days before I started to race for real. The days when my life made since and wasn't full of sadness and betrayal.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fast and the Furious.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please please tell me what you think! And thank you so much for all the awesome reviews!**

It had been about a week since I left the garage. I was still having troubles with feeling guilty about leaving. Han wouldn't talk to me when I went to visit. He just locked himself in his room or left with his new girlfriend that I found out that her name was Mattie. Sean gave me a hug but didn't talk much. He and Neela would just sit quietly and listen to Twinkie and Reiko talk to me. Still I felt like I had abandoned them.

Letty came into my room and sat down next to me on the bed. "I know what you need."

"And what would that be?" I asked sadly.

"There's a race tonight. Dom and the boys are going. You should go with them."

I smiled. Letty didn't give me permeation to race often. So when she did. I took it.

I rode with Leon like usual and I found myself in the same parking garage I raced Twinkie in. I knew Han would be there somewhere. When I got out of the car, Leon looked over at me.

"Every ones staring at me…Do I have something between my teeth?" He asked and I smiled.

"They stare because you rolled in with me." I replied and he smiled.

"Jealousy. Me likey." Leon teased. Dom smacked him in the back of the head.

"She's Letty's little cousin…Lay off." Dom teased. He knew we were terrible flirts. Vince walked up and looked me up and down.

"Damn. What have they done to you?" He asked and I laughed. I was dressed in fishnets, red short shorts. A black sparkly top that had a slit up the front to show off my belly button ring, and black high heals.

"Did Letty see you in that?" Dom asked and I smiled mischievously.

"She changed in the car." Leon informed him and Dom smiled.

"Hasn't changes a bit." He said and I felt arms wrap around my waist in a small hug. Then Reiko showed up at my side.

"Rieko you cant miss me already. I've only been gone a week. And I see you everyday at school." I said.

"Oh yes I can. You left me with Han, Twinkie, and…Earl." Reiko said with a smile. "I have all the right in the world to miss you."

"True enough." I said as Reiko dragged me to where the dance was going on. Leon fallowed, knowing that Letty had warned him that if I got out of his sight she'd kill him. He danced with both of us and laughed when I walked up to him and grinded with him.

"Wow Ice….I mean we've been away from each other for so long….oh screw it come here." Leon teased. I wiggled my nose and he laughed again. He brought me closer as the song changed to a slower pace. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Han leaning against my viper with the usual girls around him. Mattie was in his arms. I rolled my eyes when I realized he was staring at me. I ignored him and let Leon dip me. I had to laugh at his attempt. We left the dance floor and found Dom and Vince leaning against Dom's car talking to Neela, Twinkie and Sean. I jumped on Sean's back. He ignored me and only pushed me up when I started to slip.

"I cant believe your dad got remarried." Dom said with a laugh. "The old tight wad himself."

I jumped off Sean's back. "Yeah I know, and to think I get stuck with a brother like him."

"You got stuck with me!" Sean laughed. "I have an annoying little sister on my hands now."

"Older by only a couple of months does not count as a little sister." I informed him. He messed up my hair and I smacked him. Leon laughed and pulled me to the other side of him. I saw Twinkie nervously eye Han and I rolled my eyes.

"He's a big boy Twinkie." I said and Twinkie shrugged.

"How about a race." Sean said to me and my mouth dropped open. His giving me permeation for me to race was about as rare as Letty's.

"No car." I said sadly and Sean nodded towards my new viper parked next to Neela's car. I gave him a huge hug and ran over to it.

"Wow, she can run and walk in heals now." Leon teased. I flipped him off and hugged my car.

"You spoil her as bad as I had." Dom said and Sean smiled.

"So what do you say?" Sean asked. I smirked.

"I say your going down." I said climbing into my car. We pulled up to the starting line. Neela pointed to the girls just like Han had. To my annoyance, one of the girls was Mattie. I revved my engine and Neela said go. We were neck and neck almost to the end, then I slightly pulled in head. I smirked and went to break but my breaks had gone out. I hit the wall crushing my car like a pop can. My head went forwards and everything went black.

When I woke up I found myself in the hospital back home in Iowa. Dad was sitting next to me in a chair. He looked so much older than I remembered with red, swelled eyes.

"Nurse!" Dad called and a young looking nurse rushed in to look at me. I felt so weak as I looked around the room. Joanne sat in the back of the room with Baby Jesse on her lap and a baby carrier at her feet. Letty was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" I asked Dad.

"You've been in a coma for eight months honey." Dad said and I shook my head. A coma?

"Where's Letty?" I asked and Dad looked pained.

"Jail honey. Letty and the crew. They all were caught because they would not leave your side." Dad said and I again shook my head. This was all a dream.

"Is that Letty's new baby?" I asked and Joanne nodded then looked conserned at my father. She then looked at me. "Your babies are doing well. Chad is being a very good father. But you still have to name them. We left that up to you."

"Wow, wow, wow….What babies?" I weakly sat up.

"You were pregnant Estee. You had two beautiful premature babies. They are doing very well." Dad said and my heart stopped.

"How premature?" I asked.

"Six weeks." Dad answered. I did the math in my head.

"Oh god. Who else knows about the babies?" I asked.

"No one in Tokyo." Dad replied and I sighed. Chad wasn't the father.

"I don't want Chad anywhere near them." I said and Dad smiled in his knowing way.

"But he is the father." He started and I shook my head.

"No he isn't."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fast and the Furious.**

**AN: I know the last chapter was a little bizarre but it will fit into the story. Well the sequel any what because this is the last chapter in this story. The sequel will be called ****Return to Tokyo****. I hope you enjoy the end and please Review!!!!! Good and Bad I want them all! lol**

The moment my babies where ready to leave the hospital I put them in the back of the SS. Which Joanne had given back to me and headed down the road towards the track. I looked in my rearview mirror at the little babies in the back seat. Hoshi and Seiki. My beloved new darlings. For only being a mother for two weeks I was very attached to my children. I would never change this moment in my life for anything. Even if it was the biggest mistake I had ever made. It was a good mistake. A mistake that made me realize that I was no longer a child and needed to grow up. And within those two weeks that's exactly what I did. I matured with out even realizing it till it happened.

When I got to the track I want surprised to see Brently there. I parked next to his car and got out but left my car door opened and the car running. I stood next to my car and smiled when a man got out of the passenger side of Brently's car.

"Takashi." I said with a smile. He walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I lightly pushed him away. "We need to talk."

"You were wonderful that day." Takashi said and I knew he was talking about when I kicked him off the track. "You were so believable."

"Thank you Shi but that's not why I'm here." I said then nodded towards the back seat of my car.

"I heard you and Chad were getting married." Takashi said with hurt in his voice. I took a hold of his shirt and brought him closer to me.

"Do I look like I'm interested in Chad." I asked with the most seductive look I could muster. Takashi looked me up and down. "They are yours Takashi."

He looked into the car at my babies. He held me closer knowing that they could have never been Chad's with their beautiful almond shaped eyes. He looked down at me and lifted my chin.

"I love you Ice." He said kissing me passionately. He pulled away and looked me deep in the eyes. "I will give you the world if you promise to marry me."

"I will marry you as long as we get married in Tokyo." I said and Takashi smiled and pulled me even closer.

"I'd marry you any were in the world." He said and I knew he meant it. it felt weird to be in his arms when we had been a secret for a year. No one had known about us and we tried to keep it that way as long as possible. The only one who ever knew was Brently because he had caught us making out one day when Chad was racing. He was my perfect secret.

I moved in with Takashi three days later and we announced our engagement to my parents. I had never seen my dad look so proud.

Letty and Dom gave me full custody of Jesse and the new baby, Emily. They didn't want my parents to corrupt them and have them forget about their parents. My parents had a bad habit of trying to change peoples kids.

Takashi was a very good father. He loved them as much as I did. He even treated Jesse and Emily like his own kids. We were the oddest family in the small Iowa town but it didn't bother us. We were happy and that's all that counts.

Sean called every weekend, but I never told him about the babies or Takashi. It wasn't that I wasn't proud of them. It was more of the fact of his and Takashi's past. I knew he would never understand how I felt about my fiancée. I knew I couldn't keep the secret from him forever so when the time will come. I'll let him know. He would tell me about Han and Beloved, who I had to leave in Tokyo. Sean told me that Han was the first one to the car and the one who pulled me out. I tried not to cry when he told me that Han cried for weeks after the wreck. I know I loved Takashi, but there were so many feeling for Han that it was hard to forget about him. I guess that's what I got for finding in love in Tokyo.


End file.
